Color Me Twincest
by PresumptuousLittleAngel
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are frustrated after a long day of Prince Tamaki and his circus. But they still have to keep their grades up! Or, attempt to... Oneshot. Or, technically, three shots ; Yaoi, twincest, lemon, don't like, don't read. If there are mistakes, just tell me and I will correct them, because there's some things autocorrect doesn't fix.


**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Neither does Trisha.**

**Ohai. It's Kimi-senpai here, coming to you with a little fanfic Trisha-chan (Windflame7) and I did. I'm rewriting it in story form, obviously, so I hope you enjoy ^.^ **

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into their mansion, exhausted from their day at the host club.

"That was an intense host club day…" Hikaru sighed, plopping onto the nearby couch, exhausted. Kaoru responded to this by tossing his bag beside Hikaru, then plopping on the couch himself on the other side of his twin.

"You said it!" he exclaimed, agitated. "Who knew milord would decide to go with the suits of armor today." He lifted his shoulder, stretching the sore limb out. "Those things are so heavy…" Hikaru looked up from the fixated gaze he had on the blank TV, worried about his brother. He then got up, and approached his twin from behind.

"Here, let me help you, Kaoru" He said sweetly, cracking his knuckles and beginning to press his fingers into the tight spots on Kaoru's neck and shoulders, gently but firmly massaging him. He could feel Kaoru relax under his touch. The younger twin smiled.

"Thanks, Hikaru" he said gratefully. "Sheesh, between studying and the club…. GRRRAAARR!" he yelled in frustration. Hikaru, definitely feeling the same as Kaoru, gently placed a hand on the smaller twin's shoulder.

"Calm down, Kaoru" he said soothingly. "Want me to help you study tonight?" He felt Kaoru chuckle below him.

"Are you kidding, Hikaru?" he mused. "Your grades are worse than mine!" He giggled playfully as Hikaru rolled his eyes. Kaoru placed his hand on his brother's and squeezed reassuringly. "Thanks, though…" Hikaru smiled.

"Anything for you…" he half-whispered and pushed Kaoru's bangs out of his eyes. He then continued to massage his dear twin, feeling as though his feelings were becoming apparent in this moment. Kaoru leaned back against Hikaru, the tension slipping from his body slowly. Hikaru slowly trailed his finger against the red-head's jawline. "Are you okay?" Kaoru looked up at the elder and smiled.

"I'm fine, Hikaru" he said, smile dancing upon his lips. He caught the trailing hand with his own. "What about you?" he asked. He hesitated a little before asking again. "How's it going on the Haruhi front?" Hikaru stopped moving his fingers and dropped his gaze.

"It's going fine…" he mumbled gruffly. Kaoru looked up at the sulking twin and smiled, placing his hand upon Hikaru's again.

"You know you're a terrible liar, right?" Kaoru mused sympathetically. Hikaru chuckled softly.

"Well, it's just that I'm not sure if I'm necessarily interested anymore" he said. He hesitated before going on. "I'm not sure if I really ever was to begin with" He clutched Kaoru's hand softly. Kaoru got up to face his twin.

"Ah…" he started. "It's a shame though…" he chuckled lightly."She's probably the only one who can tell us apart!" Hikaru smirked.

"Besides us" This earned Hikaru a grin from his brother.

"Of course" Kaoru giggled. "Because the one not me is Hikaru!" Hikaru tussled the younger's hair and plopped back down on the couch, reaching for the remote to the TV he was so interested in earlier.

"Such an exhausting day…" he sighed again. Kaoru scoffed.

"I know!" He leaned his elbows on Hikaru's shoulders. "Anything good on?" he inquired. Hikaru began flipping through the channels lazily.

"Doesn't look like it" he mumbled, bored. _The only thing that's good for me isn't on TV._ He turned around abruptly and jumped over the back of the couch, his feet landing firmly on the ground. "So, what'chya wanna do?" Kaoru paused, thinking, stroking his chin theatrically (earning an eye-roll from Hikaru).

"Hm…" he thought aloud. "We _do _have to get homework done" Hikaru laughed.

"You do, not me" he teased. Kaoru glared at his brother and whapped his upside the head.

"Then I'll take you up on your offer, baka!" he said jokingly. Hikaru giggled like a schoolgirl and tackled Kaoru over the back of the couch, pinning the younger's shoulders into the leather cushions.

"Who's the baka now?!" he laughed, starting to tickle Kaoru. "Hm? Who's the baka now?" Kaoru squirmed, laughing hysterically, managing to wiggle and hand up to tickle the elder back.

"Still you!" Kaoru yelled through his gasps, managing to half-claw at Hikaru's neck, sending the elder into a fit of laughter.

"D-damnit, Kaoru" Hikaru gasped out, trying to pin the younger down, and failing so far. Kaoru was laughing almost as much as Hikaru was, despite the lack of being tickled.

"Y-yes, Hikaru?" he breathed out teasingly. Hikaru finally was able to catch his breath and succeeded in pinning his brother down.

"You're lucky I love ya, ya know that?" Kaoru smiled brightly.

"Yep!" he said matter-of-factly, pushing his brother back. "But that's okay, because I love you too, Hikaru!" Hikaru blushed a light shade of pink before climbing off of his brother, and heading upstairs.

"We should start on that homework" he said awkwardly, trying to give them an activity that wouldn't involve getting too close. Kaoru grinned on the couch and jumped up, running up behind his brother.

"Okay!" he said giddily and jumped on his brother's back, piggy-back style. Hikaru almost fell forward from the unexpected weight. "Carry me!" Kaoru giggled. Hikaru blushed a tad more. He awkwardly grabbed under Kaoru's thighs, lifting him, and ran upstairs to their large shared bedroom.

As they entered the room, Kaoru jumped of his brother's back, pulling him to the bed, just to pin him, and resume the tickling spree. The only words that ran through Hikaru's mind was "flirting?".

Through all this, Hikaru giggled like hell, ignoring his confused other feelings, just wanting to have fun with his brother. He picked up some strength and toppled Kaoru on the bed on his back, switching their positions, and tickled him back. Kaoru squirmed, breathless with laughter.

"Hi….karu…..p-please!" he whined. Hikaru blushed slightly and stopped, not being able to resist his brother's cuteness.

"Kaoru…." He laughed, and smiled. "Sorry" Kaoru gasped for air, slightly curling up in fetal position.

"It's okay." He said gasping for air a little bit still. He had always been so much more ticklish than Hikaru. Kaoru chuckled. "Okay, yeah, I'm tired now." Hikaru smirked, always dirty thoughts going through his mind, and he got up off the bed, taking off his Ouran uniform overshirt, clumsily pulling off his tie.

"Well, I can't take anything seriously with this uniform still on." He joked with the irony, pulling off his undershirt, revealing milky white skin. "We might as well change." He pulled his pants off, quickly replacing them with sweatpants, which were hanging slightly down in the front.

"True…" Kaoru replied to this with a small nervous laugh. He loosened his tie and pulled of his jacket and undershirt. He replaced this with a t-shirt, to Hikaru's disappointment, and replaced his pants with a pair of pajama bottoms. He yawn-stretched, and got up as well. "Let's…. get started then." He said reluctantly, and walked over to the desk, sitting in the chair. Hikaru nodded and sat in the chair next to Kaoru.

"I so don't want to do this…" he joked lazily. Kaoru looked over and grinned.

"I was just teasing you." He said. "You don't have to help if you don't want to." Hikaru sighed, jokingly again.

"But then you'll be all lonely with no one to take care of you!" he joked like Kaoru was a little kid, which he often did as a reminder he was older. To Hikaru's disappointment, instead of getting mad and pouty, Kaoru laughed.

"If you want to take care of me, want to go make me a snack?" Kaoru mused. "That always helps. He triumphantly smiled when he won a glare from his brother.

"Like I said, you're lucky I love ya." Hikaru said, as he reluctantly get up, fully knowing about how much work you have to do to win the adoring eyes of someone. Kaoru grinned harder, as he started to get sucked in by his homework.

Upon arriving back from the kitchen (which took awhile, seeing how big their house was) he saw Kaoru asleep, head on the desk. He sets a coffee cake on the desk.

"A trooper, this one is." He said lightheartedly. He ran his fingers through the younger twin's hair, and placed a light kiss upon his forehead. Kaoru shifted, a smile on his face, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Mmmmnnnn…. Hikaru…." He mumbled. Hikaru blushed a receded backwards. Did he wake him up?

"Kaoru?" Hikaru tested it with no avail as his brother slept on. He grew puzzled, maybe this was a joke? He nudged his brother. "Kaoru….?" He tried again. This time Kaoru lazily batted his hand away and turned his head.

"No…" he mumbled again. "Not the jelly filled cookies…." Hikaru was a little scared at this point to investigate further as to what Kaoru was dreaming about, so he just nudged his brother again.

"Kaoru, wake up." He snapped in a brotherly fashion. "You're drooling on your homework."

"Hhhnnn…?" Kaoru mumbled, looking up blearily. "Oh, sorry, Hikaru. How long was I out?" Hikaru almost ignored this question as he had a bunch of his own.

Not too long. Were you dreaming about me? And what's with the jelly filled cookies?" he asked all in one breath. Unexpectedly, this earned a blush from Kaoru.

"I-it was nothing" he shifted nervously and bleakly got up from his chair. "I'm gonna sleep and take care of homework later" As he walked past Hikaru, he got was stopped by his hand. He stopped and looked at a smirking Hikaru.

"No, now I want to know!" Hikaru nudged his brother playfully. Kaoru blushed ever deeper and looked down at the floor.

"No, Hikaru….. It's embarrassing. " He breathed. Hikaru jokingly wrapped his arms around a Kaoru that now looked like he was going to have a panic attack, and drank too much hot sauce.

"But, you tell me everything." He said in a mock seductive voice. Kaoru wriggled out of his arms to take a few nervous breaths.

"Ummmm…." He started, still looking down at the floor. "Well…." Hikaru smiled a brotherly smile, and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Kaoru along to sit next to him.

"Oh don't be shy, Kaoru" He said soothingly. "It's just me." Which was true. They normally told each other everything. Kaoru looked down, still embarrassed, but now gaining a bit more confidence. A screw it, it's only Hikaru confidence.

"It's easier for me to just show you…" he said shyly. He looked up at a puzzled Hikaru and slid a hand around the back of his brother's neck, pulling the twin toward him. And then, he kissed his gently. The type off kiss that says, this is just a taste, do you want more?

Under Kaoru's lips, was a stunned, wide-eyed Hikaru. But only for a couple seconds, because when Hikaru finally got over the shock, he realized he was finally getting what he wanted. His heart jumped, and he closed his eyes, and deepened the kiss, his mouth opening slightly. Kaoru scooted closer to his twin, wrapping an arm around his waist. Hikaru's hand met Kaoru's neck, his thumb beneath his windpipe, the rest of his hand in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. He pushed Kaoru down with this hand, then straddled him, another and lacing through the younger's hair, pulling slightly.

Kaoru, through all this heat and manhandling, tilted his head back, giving his brother access to his neck. The heated kiss broke, and with a groan Hikaru slid his lips down the younger's neck, and proceeded to bite and suck on the exposed skin. Kaoru moaned quietly, arching into the other boy's touch, the pain being dulled by the gentle licks and kisses to soothe it. He quickly realized that damn, did his brother know what he was doing.

Hikaru continued at the other boy's neck, sliding his hands under Kaoru's shirt, of which he would have forgotten was there, if not for feeling it under his own exposed chest. He toyed with the twins nipples, which earned a cry from Kaoru. Kaoru wrapped his arms around the elder, bringing him in for another searing kiss. Hikaru finally pushed his tongue in the other's mouth, beginning a battle for dominance, while attempting to remover his brother's shirt. Kaoru put up a fight, but allowed Hikaru to win. He leaned back to let the elder remove his shirt.

Hikaru threw the cheap t-shirt on the floor beside the bed, and slid downwards to perform the same acts he had done to Kaoru's neck, to his nipples. He felt his brother's hands exploring the body that was much like his own. Hikaru growled in the back of his throat, of lust, not anger, and slid his hand down Kaoru's abdomen, stopping when the tips of his fingers has slid under the waist-band to his pants. Kaoru, getting more turned on than he could imagine he would, gripped his brother's shoulders and arched his hips as the elder's fingertips brushed along his hipbone. Hikaru groaned loudly when his twin arched into his own arousal. The elder started to kiss and lick Kaoru's chest, inching slowly down his stomach, stopping at his hipbone to place searing kisses all around it.

"H-Hikaru…." Kaoru pleaded, making slight whimpering noises, and arching his hips more. "P-please…." Hikaru smirked at the begging, whimpering, hot voice is brother carried now as slowly pulls the waistband of the pants and boxers down, revealing a small amount of red pubic hair, and Kaoru's average sized throbbing member. He held it, and placed light kisses down the shaft, earning a loud moan from his brother. Kaoru gripped Hikaru's hair in lust, winning the elder over, as he licked up and down the shaft, kissing the tip when he reached the top. After a couple minutes, he plunged the arousal into the hot cavern that was his mouth. Kaoru gasped and involuntarily thrusted his hips forward, surprising the elder's throat. Hikaru gagged a little at the somewhat unwelcome visitor, his eyes welling up with tears from the choking and he moved his hand toward the younger's behind.

"Hi-….. Hikaru….?" Kaoru squeaked, and began to blush and squirm mildly; a little uncomfortable about what this looked like. Hikaru, unphased, knew what he was doing and smirked with what little part of his mouth he could. He quietly slipped his hands down the younger's pants, and wriggled one finger into his brother's hot hole.

"Unnnnnhh…." Kaoru moaned, wincing, and shifting around uncomfortably. Hikaru took pity and waited a moment for Kaoru to adjust. Kaoru seemed to relax a little, and then he started to move it around, earning nothing but gasps from this action. He soon inserted another finger, to scissor around and stretch the small virgin hole out. Kaoru gripped the elder's shoulders again, digging his nails in slightly, trying to relax and get used to the strange feeling. Hikaru took this as encouragement, so he started to look for his prostate, which he eventually found.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru half screamed, half gasped, and he arched back sharply as pleasure flooded his body in waves. During this all, Hikaru is working his mouth as best he could, so he sucked harder, and brushed his fingers over the same spot that gave his brother such a *ahem* nice feeling. Kaoru moaned loudly and cried out, gripping Hikaru's hair tightly, not being able to hold in his release. Hikaru felt the hot seed explode in his mouth, and he grunted, swallowing it. He let go of his brother's member, removing his fingers from his brother's hole, and then looked at Kaoru lustfully, as if to remind him something.

"Ya didn't really think I'd forget about you!" Kaoru giggled, leaning up and kissing Hikaru on the hot mouth he just spilled his seed into. Hikaru was then shoved backwards (though, he didn't put up a fight, really) and they were soon in opposite positions. Kaoru relieved him of the pants he had been wearing, instantly revealing a member that was at least an inch larger than his own. Hikaru blushed slightly of embarrassment anyway as his member was revealed. Kaoru slid downwards, the way Hikaru had done to him trailing his fingers along his length. He soon followed this past his fingers made with his tongue, getting a jumping reaction from Hikaru's member itself.

"Kaoru…." Hikaru hissed through his teeth, arching slightly. Kaoru chuckled before taking the elder's full member in his mouth, pressing his tongue along the member as he sucked, at first, slowly. Hikaru thrusted into the redheads' mouth, unable to control himself. He tried hard to make any noises, but he failed, soft growling noises escaping his throat. Kaoru, after getting over the choking aspect of what happened, thoughfully pressed down on his brother's hips to prevent him from moving unexpectedly again, continue his ministrations. Hikaru suddenly wanted more, as a moan finally escaped his lips, and he sat up abruptly, suddenly wanting more.

"Please…." Hikaru gasped. "Let me take you…" Kaoru was a small bit taken aback by this request, but all the same, he removed Hikaru's member from his mouth, before crawling up to give his twin a kiss.

"For you, anything." He said as cutely as possible, still a little unsure, but at least sure that in the lustful state he was in, Hikaru wouldn't notice. Hikaru kind of blushed, sitting up over the other redhead, facing him. Kaoru's legs were wrapped around his torso, and he positions his wet, throbbing member outside of his brother's hole.

"You sure?" he asked. He watched his brother relax, and blush, before nodding. Hikaru slowly and gently, pushed into Kaoru, the younger's nails digging into his arms, and the awaited a signal before he decided about moving. Kaoru tensed, and then willed himself to relax, before nodding up to the elder. Hikaru, taking this signal as if he weren't screwing a virgin, pulled out until only the head was in, and then quickly plunged back in. He then moved in a rhythm, not slowly, but fast and hard enough that you could hear it. He heard Kaoru gasp, Kaoru's body filled with a small amount of pain, but much more pleasure. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's member, and then pumped him for the sweet liquid he held… again. Kaoru moaned and gripped his brother's shoulders.

"H—Hikaru!" he moaned out loudly as the other teen hit the sweet spot that made his body tingle. He felt Hikaru go faster, aiming to hit the spot again, not to mention nearing his own orgasm.

"A… Little… Bit… Longer." He gasped out, nuzzling his head into the crook of the younger's neck. Not much long after, Hikaru felt the redhead's hole tighten, and Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck tightly, spurting his liquid upon both of their stomachs. The sudden switch of tightness pleasure Hikaru, as he thrusted two more times into his brother, then he spasmed, shooting his seed directly into the other teen, then collapsing on him, smearing the other's seed on their abdomens.

Kaoru laid back, gasping for air, and his twin laid on top of him, gasping for air into his neck, his warm breath giving him chills. Hikaru finally pulled out, and turned so he was lying next to Kaoru, on his back, on the bed. He turned toward his brother.

"I love you, Kaoru…" he said, letting Kaoru sniggle in on him.

"I love you too, Hikaru…." Kaoru replied, kissing him gently. Hikaru broke the kiss and looked directly at his brother, suddenly becoming serious.

"I do have to ask, though…." He started. "What's with the jelly filled cookies?"


End file.
